Honeymoon
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis just got married to his dream girl and we're going to see what goes on during their honeymoon


Out at a sunny day in Hawaii we see a 24 year old Davis waking up in a suite with no clothes. He looked around and looked at the beauty outside the full sized windows.

"Oh good none of that was a dream." A woman said waking up next to him with no clothes.

"If it was a dream it would be a dream come true." Davis said.

"I don't know which is better. That we're married or I lost my virginity to you last night." The woman said.

"Ha ha ha Kari." Davis laughed. Davis and Kari just got married and on their honeymoon. "I'm glad I got to marry you." They shared a kiss and Kari got out of bed.

"Well I'm going to get ready. Do you know where my swim suit is?" Kari said.

"Swim suit?" Davis said.

"Well I'm not going down to the beach like this." Kari said.

"The beach?" Davis said.

"Davis we're in Hawaii, I want to enjoy my stay here." Kari said.

"I thought you were being enjoyed last night." Davis said.

"Tell you what beach in the morning, _bed_ at night." Kari said as she gave him a kiss and went to the bathroom. Davis and Kari got ready and went down to the beach. Davis was in his swim trunks and Kari was in a pink bikini. "It's beautiful here."

"Can I pick a honeymoon or what?" Davis said.

"Well you can with location." Kari said. Davis began to kiss her and set her down to the ground.

"Davis there are other people around." Kari said.

"So what we can enjoy ourselves." Davis said.

"Remember what I said, for me." Kari said.

"Alright for you I'll try and control myself." Davis said.

"Good now let's go have some fun in the water." Kari said as she grabbed his hand and went into the water and gave each other a little splash. It got later and they went back into their suite to get ready for dinner. When they went down they were enjoying a nice candle lit dinner.

"So you love it here yet?" Davis said.

"You did all this for me and it's perfect." Kari said. "Davis why is it you want to be with me?"

"Why do you ask, you should already know that?" Davis said.

"I just want to hear it one more time." Kari said.

"You're a beautiful girl Kari, when you went away to college to be a teacher it was hard for me to make it without you." Davis said. "I don't want us to be separated and I just want to spend every moment of my life with you." He kissed her hand and Kari loved it.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you too." Kari said.

"People do think now WE'RE a perfect couple since we don't argue and I'll do anything for you, even do house work when we move into our new home together." Davis said.

"I know just like how things were for us about 10 years ago." Kari said and kissed him. After dinner they went back up to their sweet to get ready for bed. "Well that was a nice dinner."

"I'm real interested in dessert." Davis said as he slid Kari's dress off and she was in a white bra and black panties.

"A deal's a deal." Kari said as Davis unbuttoned his shirt and slid his pants off and settled in the bed in his black boxers and his hands behind his head. "So how do you want to do this?"

"I just think we go by instinct. You're not a hooker." Davis said.

"A hooker?" Kari said.

"Well don't hookers usually ask how to do this?" Davis said, but without answering Kari just grabbed a pillow and hit Davis. "Okay you're asking for it." Davis grabbed a pillow and they started a pillow fight. They were laughing and feathers were going everywhere and they were being careful not to hurt the other. They went on for a few minutes until they stopped and still laughing. After a couple seconds of silence Kari jumped right on Davis with her arms and legs around him and started kissing him. They fell down on the bed with Kari on the bottom and Davis on top. Kari gripped the sheets and they rolled right off the bed, but they just continued to roll around and kissing with the sheets covering them.

…

The Next Morning

Kari woke up and saw she was on Davis's chest and still on the floor.

"Davis wake up." Kari said and he did.

"What is it?" Davis said.

"We slept on the floor and we're tangled in our limbs and the bed's sheets." Kari said and Davis saw she was right. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I got a little dizzy from all that rolling around." Davis said. They got free and were getting ready. "So what do you want to do, we only have one more night here."

"I don't know, but I'll find a way to make our last night special to you." Kari said. "For now how about we do a little exploring." They went out into the forest and Davis was in shorts and shoes and Kari was in a bra and short shorts with shoes.

"Here let me help you." Davis said and lifted her up over a rock.

"You just wanted a reason to grab my waist." Kari said.

"I'm trying hard really, but after the last two nights since, we're no longer virgins because of this, and marrying you it's hard." Davis said.

"It's okay it's just going to take some getting use to." Kari said and they came into a kiss. "Wow look at that." They saw a waterfall coming from a mountain and saw a little rainbow.

"You like that and take a look at this." Davis said and at the edge of a cliff they looked out to the ocean and the view was breath taking.

"It's beautiful." Kari said.

"Yeah." Davis said and he looked like he was about to fall, but joked.

"Don't do that." Kari said.

"Sorry, but that could happen to anyone with this view." Davis said.

"I wish I can look out here all day." Kari said.

"Yeah well you don't want to be at night with all the bugs." Davis said. "Come on let's get some lunch." He gave her a little spank. "Move those fine legs of yours." Kari giggled a little and started moving. Back in town Kari decided to do a little shopping. Then she spotted something.

"Excuse me how much for this?" Kari said.

"About $15." The store clerk said. Kari had an idea and bought it with a few accessories. It got later and Kari and Davis went back to their room.

"Well this is it, our last night and back to Japan." Davis said.

"I'm going to take a shower." Kari said.

"Cool if I jump in?" Davis said.

"Actually why don't you wait out here for a little bit, I got a little something for you." Kari said. Davis waited patiently for Kari to come out of the bathroom.

"Kari you okay in there?" Davis said.

"Yeah and wait till you see what I got." Kari said. She came out and Davis's jaw drop. Kari was in a Hawaiian outfit, grass skirt, coconut bra, and flowers around her wrist and head. "You like?"

"I think I'm in heaven." Davis said. Kari did a little Hawaiian dance until she stopped and place her hands on his chest.

"I figure I could do this for our last night." Kari said and Davis pinned her against the wall.

"You made the right choice." Davis said and started kissing her. "I wonder if these taste like milk." He started to kiss down her breast and she was moaning.

"Yes Davis yes." Kari said. He lifted her with her legs around him and placed her on the bed. Kari removed his shirt and when that was off he moved the front of her grass skirt away and Davis unzipped his pants and _really_ got to it with Kari clenching her fingers in his back. It got later and they both were under the covers and neither having clothes on, except Kari's flowers, and both breathing hard.

"Okay this was the greatest night so far until another time." Davis said.

"I can't wait until then." Kari said.

"I love you." Davis said.

"I love you too. I can't wait to get home and spend our new life together." Kari said and gave him one last kiss before resting her head on his chest. When they got home people don't know if Kari got pregnant from when they got home or during their time in Hawaii, but both are happy to be spending their life with the one they truly love.


End file.
